


Marshal O'Neill & Doc Carter and The Invaders From Another World

by Vicky Ocean (VickyOcean)



Series: OldWest!Gate [1]
Category: Legend (TV 1995), Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyOcean/pseuds/Vicky%20Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshal Jack O'Neill and Doctor Samantha Carter meet on a train to Denver and the world will never be the same. Old West AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: An AU in which the Goa'uld invade Earth In the late 1800s. (OldWest!Gate)

Ernest Pratt came practically bounding into the laboratory. "Do you know what this is?" he asked waiving around an envelope.

Barely sparing him a glance, Janos Bartok replied, "I haven't the faintest idea, Ernest." Then he continued to adjust the dials on the contraption he was fiddling with. "Could you move a little to the left? You may be incinerated if you stay there."

Ernest quickly moved as far to the left as could be managed, but was otherwise unfazed by the possibility of something being incinerated. He'd gotten used to that by now. Besides, this was just too good of a scoop. "I happen to be holding a letter addressed to Professor Janos Christophe Bartok."

"What's so unusual about that? I have many correspondents."

"Ah, but this is in a lady's hand. Janos, have you been holding out on us? Do you have a lady friend in Paris?"

Ernest had rarely seen Janos move as quickly as when he darted across the lab and snatched the envelope out of Ernest’s hand.

"It is a letter from Doctor Carter. Ramos, we'll resume the experiment again in an hour."

Bartock's assistant nodded. "Of course, Professor."

 "If you'll excuse me," Janos said, eagerly ripping open the envelope as he left the lab.

Ernest ambled over to where Ramos was working, intent on finding out more about the professor's lady friend. "Lady sawbones?" he asked.

"Physicist."

"Indeed. And have they been 'corresponding' for some time?"

"Several years, I believe."

"Ramos, Ramos!" Janos came rushing back into the lab all a fluster. "Doctor Carter is returning from Paris and will be travelling to visit her brother in California. She is planning to stop in Colorado on the way. And she wants to see the laboratory! She’s considering working with us!"

Ernest sidled up behind his friend, trying to read the letter Janos was waving around in his excitement. He should have steamed it open before he delivered it. "So tell me about this lady physicist."

"She is brilliant. She has one of the most engaging minds I have ever known."

"But is she handsome?"

"Is that all that concerns you, Ernest? Is the entire worth of a woman her beauty and- and how she might please you?"

"No, I was wondering how she might please _you_."

Janos glared at him. "You should go visit your mother while Doctor Carter is here, Ernest. You are certainly not suitable company for a brilliant lady such as Doctor Carter."


	2. Part 1

Throughout all the remainder of his life no matter how dark and hopeless it seemed at times, Jack O’Neill was happy that he didn’t miss the train to Denver that day. Although he nearly did.

Jack wasn’t a fixy man by any means but he did enjoy being clean. That being said, after tracking a wily outlaw across the wilderness for nearly two months, he had relished his bath and the time spent with the barber considerably. So much so he was late for the train that morning.

“Just made it,” the conductor said as Jack managed to hop on the train just as it was pulling way from the station. “Ticket?”

Jack sat one of his bags down for a moment and fished out his ticket from his coat pocket. When the conductor returned the punched ticket, Jack stuffed it into his pocket again.

He picked his gear up and made his way further into the car. It appeared to be full. The only available seat was in the across from a lady immersed in a book. He made his way to her. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Startled, she looked up at him with wide blue eyes and then she glanced around the rest of the car. Seeing it was full she said, “Certainly.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

She nodded and returned to her reading.

Jack dropped his bags and gear on the seat by the window and sat down near the aisle. The lady opposite was sitting by the window and he didn’t want to crowd her by sitting directly across from her. He knew a man as heavily armed as he could be intimidating, especially to a lady. Not to mention that Jack would rather have room to stretch his legs out a bit.

\---

Sam peered up from her book and observed the sleeping man across from her.  Shortly after he sat down, he’d stretched his long legs out and dipped his hat low over his bearded face before promptly falling asleep. He hadn’t paid her a bit of attention after inquiring if the seat opposite her was free. He’d been quite polite at that too. The man had even sat near the aisle so they weren’t both fighting for foot room. She was glad at least in manners he seemed something of a gentleman. On her journey so far, she’d had to deal with quite enough men who saw a young woman traveling alone as easy pickings. Most had given up after she completely ignored them. Others had to be discouraged by the Derringer in her reticule. She suspected her tiny gun would do little to frighten this heavily armed stranger if he chose to accost her.

She wondered what sort of man he was. He certainly looked dangerous. He had a Colt Single Action Army revolver at his hip and a rather nice old Henry rifle leaning against the seat that she practically itched to examine more closely. From the way his coat lay, she suspected he had another gun in a shoulder holster. There was also large bowie knife sticking out the top of his tall boot. Despite all the armament she was more curious about him than fearful.

He smelled clean, which wasn’t something she could say about most of the other people she had traveled with on her journey thus far. She could smell the soap on his skin and the pomade in his still damp hair.  His clothes were clean too. His black suit looked freshly brushed and his shirt was snowy white and crisp with starch. His boots were polished to military sheen. She wondered if he was an Army officer. There was a certain fastidiousness in his appearance that she’d seen in her father and his officers. Some of them at any rate.

He seemed fairly prosperous at the least, his narrow gold watch chain bespoke that. Perhaps he was a gambler. Though his clothing was obviously well made; it wasn’t as flashy as what she’d expect from a gambler. His brocade vest was subdued in pattern and color and he wasn’t wearing a neck tie of any sort. Perhaps he was a gunfighter like in those ridiculous dime novels she couldn’t help but devour. How thrilling to be sitting across from a real Western gunfighter.

\---

Jack surveyed the lady across from him through half closed eyes. He had felt her gaze on him earlier. She’d had her chance to take his measure. It was only fair that he had the chance to do the same. She wore a pretty navy frock trimmed in pale blue and white, not extravagant but not exactly plain either. The sunlight streaming in the window glinted off of the watch pinned to her breast and the enameled broach on her high collar and the matching earbobs dangling from her ears. An absurd little straw hat with trailing blue ribbons was pinned at a rakish angle over her coils of blonde hair. He figured she was from back East. She looked far too fresh and prim to have spent much time out West. It was a tough life for most women out here and it quickly gave them a certain hardness.

At any rate, she was definitely a handsome woman.  He’d always been fond of blondes anyway, especially with bright intelligent blue eyes.

She sensed his eyes on her and met his gaze with a challenge in her eye. “Ma’am,” he said bringing a hand to his hat.  She gave him a curt nod and turned her full attention back to her book, effectively ignoring him.

Jack smirked. Yes, definitely a proper little lady.

\---

“Would you like one, sir?”

Surprised, Jack lowered his newspaper and glanced at the icy blonde lady holding out a sandwich to him. He was a little shocked that she was actually deigning to speak to him. She’d done her best to ignore him completely for most of the morning.

“Excuse me?”

“Would you like a sandwich?”

He eyed her with suspicion, but her cool blue eyes met his guilelessly. He hadn’t even had so much as a cup of coffee today. He had to admit he was starving, but he couldn’t deprive her of her lunch.

She seemed to sense his hesitancy and added, “I have extra.”

Gratefully, he took it from her, “Thank you, Miss-“

“Doctor,” she corrected crisply. “Doctor Samantha Carter.”

“Sawbones, eh?” Lady doctors were rare but not unheard of, especially out in the hinterlands where people were less concerned about propriety than surviving.

“Actually, I’m an academic doctor. Of physics. It’s the study of…”

“Apples knocking people on the head.”

She ducked her head hiding her smile. “You could say that, Mister…”

“Marshal,” he said imitating her earlier tone. “Marshal Jack O’Neill.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Marshal.”

“Likewise, Doctor.”

She again smiled shyly at him and took a tiny bite out of her sandwich. Jack turned his attention to his own sandwich and almost choked when he took a bite out of it.

Watercress.

It wasn’t that it was he didn’t like it. The taste just took him back to what felt like a million years ago to all the tea dances and picnics during the courtship of his late wife, Sara. Buttoned up, polished, and starched within an inch of his life, sipping lukewarm tea and eating those ridiculously dainty little sandwiches.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Doctor Carter’s voice asking him in concern, “Marshal, are you alright? Don’t you like watercress?”

“No- I mean, yes, I’m fine. It’s just that it’s been a long time since I’ve had it. It- uh- brought back memories.”

“Ah,” was all she said and he was grateful that she didn’t inquire further. Jack had no desire to think about much less discuss his late wife. It was far too painful. He quickly devoured the sandwich. Truthfully, he was a little embarrassed by his behavior. What must she think of a grown man, a US Marshal no less, being nearly undone by a silly sandwich?

“Marshal, would you like a piece of pie?”

He focused on Doctor Carter again. “Oh, no, ma’am. I couldn’t,” he said, although pie sounded even better than the sandwich had.

“Are you sure? It’s blueberry.”

The only way the pie could have been better was if it had been cherry.

“Only if you have extra.”

“Of course,” she said as she handed him a piece of pie wrapped in wax paper.

“Thank you.”

The pie satisfied his sweet tooth and staved off his hunger a bit longer. He relaxed back in his seat. He slid his hand into his breast pocket and pull out a small tin flask of whiskey. He held it out to Doctor Carter and offered, “Whiskey, Ma’am?”

He nearly laughed at the glare she gave him and her icy tone as she told him, “No, thank you, Marshal.” 

\---

The train stopped at a station and Doctor Carter gathered her things in preparation to depart as the train was being refueled.

“Doctor Carter,” Jack said.  “Would you allow me to buy you supper?”

“Oh, that’s not necessary, Marshal.”

“You wouldn’t take my whiskey,” he reminded her. “I owe you for lunch.”

She gave him a long considered look, no doubt wondering if she should trust him. Whatever she saw in his face must have satisfied her concerns. “In that case, I’d be happy to,” she replied, treating him to a smile that he thought well worth to be the price of a meal.

They made their way down the aisle and Jack handed her off the train. Then he steered her toward the Harvey House.

They were served quickly and efficiently by the Harvey Girls and ate most of their meal in silence.

“You’re not much for conversation are you, Marshal?”

“Not really.” He pushed his plate back and leaned back in his chair.  “I guess I’m just out on the trail so often with no one to talk to except my horse that I get out of the habit of conversing. But I must say it is nice to have some company, especially such a fine lady as yourself, Doctor.”

She blushed prettily and ducked her head down. “Well, it isn’t often I’m in the company of a real frontier marshal. You must lead quite the thrilling life.”

“I could do with a little less thrill, to tell you the truth,” Jack told her in all honesty. Some days he’d give everything to just sit and fish for the rest of his life at the lake near where he grew up. But there were some days like today that he was glad he wasn’t an old hermit quite yet. “So what exactly does a Doctor of Physics do?”

“For the past few years I’ve been doing research at the University of Paris.” She looked away and stared sightlessly out the window. There was an angry flush to her cheeks, but her voice was steady. “But it’s time for me to move on now.”

 He figured there was way more to the story than that, but didn’t press. “So you decided to strike out West? Make a new life?”

“Something like that,” she shrugged, focusing her attention back on him.

“In case you haven’t heard, we’re not exactly flush with universities in this neck of the woods.”

She smiled, “I know, Marshal. I thought I’d have myself a little adventure before I settle down to research again. See a bit of the real world. Academia can be a bit of stifling at times. It’s nice to get out of the laboratory.”

“I can imagine. Where are you headed on your little adventure?”

“I’ll be spending a bit of time in Colorado. One of my former professors has a laboratory near Denver. He’s invited me to work with him, but I’m not yet certain if I’ll accept. I want to see his facilities first and to ascertain if he truly needs my assistance or if he’s merely being kind.”

“Why would he offer then?”

There was that angry flush and hard look in her eyes again, “Perhaps you don’t understand, but it’s not exactly easy for a female scientist to find a position. Professor Bartok has always been very supportive of my efforts, but I do so want to be useful and not merely a charity case.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d be an asset to anyone.”

“You’re very kind, Marshal,” she said, her smile returning a bit. “But before I decide anything, I want to spend some time with my family. I haven’t seen them since I left for Paris. After my visit with Professor Bartok, I’ll go to San Francisco where my brother and his family live. Then I’ll be heading to the Dakota Territory. My father is in charge of the garrison at Fort Meade.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Fort Meade was near Deadwood and in the heart of a pretty lawless area. It wasn’t exactly the safest place to travel, especially for a lady. “That’s a rough piece of territory. Will your brother be going with you?”

“No, he and my father…” she trailed off. “They don’t really get along. Besides I don’t need an escort.” The defiance and determination was clear on her face and he knew he had hit upon another sore point. “I’ve taken care of myself many years now.”

He almost believed her, but Doctor Carter looked anything but tough. Especially the not the kind of toughness that would be required in such a region. He knew his skepticism was still clear on his face.

“I’m not afraid. I can shoot just well as any man,” she said indignantly.

“I’m just bet you can,” he said smiling a bit at her boast. He admired her spirit.

“There’s no need to be patronizing, Marshal. My father is an Army general. He taught me to shoot as soon I could hold a gun,” she said, her voice turning icy once more. “If you don’t believe me, I’ll happy to demonstrate my skill before we get back on the train.”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, ma’am. You seem by all evidence to be an uncommon woman,” he told her in all sincerity and that seemed to placate her a bit. “But I’d still be careful in that area. Full of rogue Indians, outlaws, and other desperate types.”  

“I’ll take that under advisement. Perhaps I’ll invest in a larger gun.”

“You do that.” Jack pulled his watch out of his pocket and glanced at the time. “We should head back to the train.”

“I’ll just go freshen up a bit,” Doctor Carter said and he rose from the table with her. “I’ll meet you outside, Marshal.”


	3. Part 2

In Jack’s estimation they should have been nearly to Denver when the train lurched to a stop.

“I wonder what’s wrong,” Doctor Carter said as she peered out the window. “It’s gotten awfully dark and stormy looking.”

Jack leaned over and looked for himself. “Sure has. The wind’s whippin’ pretty good too.”

“Do you think it might be a tornado?”

“I dunno. I’ll go check it out.” He got up and walked down the aisle to the door. Several other curious passengers followed him.

“Be careful, Marshal,” she called after him.

He stepped off the train and had to quickly put a hand on his hat to keep it from flying away in the wind that tugged mightily at his clothes. He looked up at the sky toward Denver. Sinister, dark clouds were forming faster and more furious than he’d ever seen before. Lightening arched constantly in the sky.  

 He moved toward a group of men, including the conductor, engineer, several porters, and a couple of passengers, that were all staring at the strange sky in awe.

“Ain’t never seen a storm like that,” one of the porters said. All the others nodded in agreement.

Jack stared at the storm. It looked unnatural. And it gave him a really bad feeling. “We shouldn’t stay here. Something’s not right.”

“Well, we can’t go back,” the engineer said.

Jack stood there a moment longer, before he let that instinct that had saved his life more than once take over. He turned away and rushed back on the train to Doctor Carter. “We’ve got to go.”

“Why? What’s happening?” she asked in alarm.

“What’s in those?” he asked pointing to the leather valise and brown paper wrapped package beside her.

“Clothes and personal items.”

“Bring ‘em if you can carry them and climb.”

“Climb?”

“Trouble is coming. We’ve got to go now,” he told her in his sternest command voice.

Thankfully, the good little general’s daughter snapped to it and pulled out a large shawl from her valise. She quickly contrived a way to wrap up her bag and parcel in it and tied it to her back. Jack threw his saddle bags and bedroll over his shoulder and picked up his rifle. “Let’s go.”

He helped Doctor Carter off the train on the mountain side of the track. She glanced up at the sky, “Holy Hannah!” The darkness in the sky had spread and the lightening was even more intense. “This is no regular storm.”

Jack unbound his bed roll and handed the shotgun that had been hidden there to her. It was a lot easier to hit a target with a shotgun than a pistol. Although he really hoped she wasn’t misleading him about her proficiency with firearms. “You do know how to use one of these, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she said with an insulted tone to her voice. She cocked the shotgun to underscore her words.

“Just don’t shoot me.”

“Just don’t get in the way.”

“Start climbing! We need to get away from the train.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Carter had hitched up her skirts almost to her knees. Even scurrying up the wooded hill and running for his life from some unknown threat, Jack couldn’t help but be at least being mildly titillated by the sight of her trim ankles encased in cunning high buttoned boots and her shapely silk stocking clad calves. He had really been out on the trail too long.

Suddenly, she stopped. “What’s that sound?”

He stopped as well and listened. There was a strange screeching roar. Then there was an explosion from the direction of the train. Jack threw Doctor Carter to the ground and covered her body with his own to protect her. The explosion was so powerful it sent a shower of dirt and rock falling down the hill on top of them. There were several smaller sounding explosions following. After it had quieted down he got up and helped Doctor Carter to sit up. They looked toward the direction of the train and saw fire and smoke above the trees.

“The train exploded? But why?” she asked and he had no answer.

The screeching roar came closer again and they looked up through the treetops to see a stranger silver bird-like shape.

“Oh, my God! A metal airship! How is that possible?”

Fireballs seemed to fall out of it and caused another explosion closer to them.

Jack grabbed her arm and started pulling her up the side of the mountain again. “I don’t care. We’ve got to keep moving.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
It was night when they finally stopped to rest in a clearing from which they could see Denver in the distance. Or the burning ruin of what had once been Denver. The ominous storm cloud had dissipated, but in its place hovering over the town was an unbelievably enormous pyramid shaped airship with many of the smaller sliver bird shaped airships buzzing around it and occasionally dropping fireballs to the ground.

Sam sat down hard on the ground. She was so overwhelmed by the sight before her that her legs just wouldn’t support her anymore. “I think I’d like a sip of that whiskey now, Marshal.”

“Me, too.” He sat down beside her and passed her his flask. “What the hell is that thing?”

She took a long drink of the whiskey, enjoying the burn as it went down, but it did nothing to settle her nerves. “I’ve seen airships before, but I’ve never seen technology like this, ever. Not even…“ She almost couldn’t even contemplate the possibility. “It can’t possibly come from here.”

“Here? America?”

She shook her head. “Earth.”

“You mean…”

“Yes.”

“Wow.” She handed the flask back to the Marshal. He took a long sip and then said, “There were times in the war that I thought I knew what the end of the world looked like, but I was wrong.”

Sam couldn’t even fathom the carnage these airships could potentially cause. “What will we do?”

“Stay alive. Fight back,” he said as if it was they could possibly stand a chance against such a foe.

“Are you insane? How can we fight something like this?” She gestured at the great airship.

“We’ll think of something,” he said getting to his feet again.

Sam studied the marshal in the darkness and wondered at the confidence she heard in his voice. He had saved her life by getting her off the train before it was destroyed. Perhaps she should trust in him a little longer. She held out a hand to him and he pulled her to her feet. She hefted the shotgun and sighed, “At least, we’re armed.”

“It’s a start.”

 _End_

 


End file.
